deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BlaketheTabby/Chasm Chronicles Pilot
Scene sets over a broken moon; weapon points line the sky. Camera pans to show wide shot of men and woman in magical armor fighting underneath a large tree that spans over several acres. '' ' ''Female Voice Over Gather round and listen to my tale, for if the Daoine Sidhe can remember, the legend of Indigo endured, Indigo the warrior priestess, brought hope and truth to all the creatures in Remnant and beyond. Camera pans to the fighters, semblances and aura lighting the sky. '' ''Female Voice Over Continued: Ancient chronicles remind us that she started alone and stood alone against the darkness, but her vision of peace and valor soon called an entire generation of humans and Faunus together to share her noble dream. Camera continues to watch fighters. '' ''Voice over continued: Seasons waned and years past, not even her death could diminish the light of a great spirit. Instead her death gave rise to a legion united to a righteous cause. Voice Over Continued The Knights of Indigo, Guardians of justice sworn allies to the Daoine Sidhe sworn protectors of every citizen hidden and shown in Remnant. For over ten thousand years they fought for a cause just and true. A united brother and sisterhood loyal to honor and to their code The day the Knights went to war against themselves. And it was upon the once sacred field of Kus en Dar, the field of grace where Knight fought against Knight. Beneath the tree of volar where the noble dream of Indigo ended. Voice over ends, fighting turns to black Camera pans down from the broken moon to a figure walking a horse to a large gate. He wore leathers; his clothing dyed in royal blue and white. A small white shoulder length cape wrapped around him as a slight wind blew. His military style boots were well worn from use. His ruby red scarf with a rose knitted into it hung on his neck. Ruddy red hair wet from some falling snow, the courtyard is dark but for the search lights lighting the skies. '' Lieam: Shh, it’ll be okay. ''He pats the horse calming it We’ll be out of here soon. Tied horse to a post near the gate house, creeps past an old man resembling an owl snoring reaching over the man takes the keys to the gate. keys clicked and clacked. A satisfying click. '' A large hand reaches for his shoulder. Lieam turns around. '' End scene Scene three Generals office General Rask wearing leathers and furs. Only a marking on the shoulder proclaimed him as General. his tail swishing, ears down in anger: voice is stern.'' You will do your punishment, work in the kitchens maybe scrubbing some pots will bring some sense into your skull.'' Lieam angrily: I’m not a child anymore, I want out of Morica, and I can’t do that scrubbing pots. Lieam exits and runs off hiding tears of anger and suppressed uselessness. Constance enters. Large woman with black and white hair two ears on top of her head. She wears the same as Rask with a symbol of Major. '' ''Constance gestures to the door, eyes kind.: I saw Lieam run past me, what did he do this time? Rask sighs: Tried to escape again, stands up and walks to the window looking outward. Did we do the best thing for the child? Raising a human where there isn’t any especially in this dark place? Puts a hand on the window ledge. Should we have found a more human family? Constance puts hand on his shoulder. We did the best we could give the circumstances. Rask puts a hand on her hand then smiles. '' ''Scene four Category:Blog posts